Home agien time agien capter 3
home again time time again chapter 3 (I don't own one piece) ()()()() Luffy sat in he's bout as Shredder pulled in algon. Luffy thought to him self, he was remembering all of his friends how he meet Shanckes and got his devil fruit power,got his hat, how he rerouted his crew. Then he that at watt his dad said he was no going to raid ships with civilian's on it so was going to get a bigger crew and get some with a Davey Back challenge.( were you challenge a pirate to a fight and the winner get's a crew member of the losers crew. ) Luffy was brute out of his thoughts when saw a waril-pool. he signaled Shredder to go be behind a large rock a wait. Luffy then hid in barrel as the waril-pool got closer. ()()()() on a nearby island a pirate crew was unloading there hale from the lattes raid. the captain was a large (fat) woman how was yelling at her crew. " LISEN UP FOOLS HOW IS THE MOST PREETY ON THE ESTERN BLUE!" Her crew then yelled back " YOU ARE LADEY ALVIDA." "good." Alvida said then saw some dust, Alivda then yell. "Coby!" a small boy with glasses, pink hare, and a white shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves came and said "yes man?" the boy named in Coby asset in fare. Alivda then asset. "weren't you supposed to cleen the ship?!" Coby shuck his head franticly yes. Alvida then yelled "then do it again!" Coby ran to the store hose. as he was running he found a barrel on the beach seeing as he was on his way to the store house he went a head and rolled it there it was heavy Coby thought it was full of whiskey. as he was entered the store house three pirates were wanting for him. "look it is ower favorite wimp." said the fat pirate. "is that a whisky barrel." asked the skinny pirate. "way don't we lie ten your lode." said the pirate with a scar on his eye. the fat pirate put the barrel up as the pirate with a eye scar told Cobey to keep quiet a bout this as the fat pirate pulled his are back to smash open the barrel. luffy popped out and his fist hit the fat pirate in the jaw as he yelled " THAT WAS A GRAET NAP!" luffy then saw the pirate he hit never knowing who he was. and said. "who are you, how are you guys?" "WHO THE HEACK ARE YOU?!" The two other pirates yelled. he ignored them as he asked Cobey if he had envy food the pirates drew there swords and swung them at luffy. luffy said "iron body." The two pirates blades brock and the pirate with a scar asked. "who are you?" "my name is monkey d Luffy hi" Luffy said casually. he two pirates ran as fast as they coued. Luffy saw thay left ther fat friend behind. and asked Coby, for a piece of payper and a pen. Coby got them and made a forged knout from his first mate and placed it one the fat pirates face. ()()()() 2 hours later as the fat pirate awoke he saw the knout and ran to his captain "lady Alvida Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter has found us!" Alvida then yelled to gather her crew. when the crew was all on deck she said. "men the pirate hunter Roronoa zoro has found ower hid out, sow go and fined him and.... Kill him!" the Alvida pirates ran to fined him then alvida saw that two people(Luffy and Coby) where still there. "want are you doing, go fined Zoro and kill him!" Luffy and Coby where the ones how just sat there. Coby remembered waet Luffy told him a hour a go. (flash back 1 hour) Luffy had raided the food from the store house. And was taking to Coby. Coby was explaining how he was on a fishing bout but got kidnaped by Alvida and her crew and became the crews cabin boy. Luffy then said, "if you hate it then leaf." "no no no" Coby said reptile. BONK "owe way did you hit me?" coby said to Luffy "because" Luffy answered. luffy wey are you out on the sea? Coby said hopeing to change the mood "I am going to be King of the pirates" luffy said with no hesitation. Coby was dead silent but then said in a panic "king of the pirates is a tittle only a man who finds the one piece is given to!" "ya so." luffy said. "no no no you con not do it you do not even have a crew!" BONK "owe way did you hit me" Coby asked. "because." Luffy said. Luffy then said Ii is not if I can I well do this because I want to" as he looked up at his hat. and if I die then I die. "well said" said Kroog.(Kroog is in luffy head) Cobey looked at luffy and told him that he wanted to be a marine. Thay then heard the fat pirate wake up. "Time to go" Luffy said.(flash back end) "Coby how is the most beautiful on the eastern sea." Alvida bellowed. Luffy answered "it is not you fat sow" alvida was ferrous and clobbered Luffy wither club luffy was still fine. at this time alvidas crew were retuning, to see what was happening. Luffy then pulled back is are and yelled. "GOME-GOME PISTOL" His are stretched to hit Alvida and came back after, Cobey asked "luffy what are you?" Luffy then said as he stretched his check to an imposable Lakethe. "I am a rubber man" Luffy then explained that he ate a devil fruit named the Gome-Gome fruit and his body was turned to rubber. Luffy Then looked at alvidas crew and said "go find a bout and give it to Coby he is joining the marines." the crew whent and did as they were told Luffy saw alvida knockout from the punch he then grabbed the knot and routed a message on the on the back it said "dare Alvida if u want to be pretty go find the smuth smuth fruit. Luffy then put it in Alvidas pocket and they said out with the bout the pirates gave them. Coby then asked luffy where he wanted to go he said that he wolad like to get his frist mate zoro. Cobey the said the he was a pirate hunter. "so." Luffy said. and with that thay were on there way to the marine base were Roronoa Zoro was being heled. Category:Home agien time agien Category:Fanfic